The Little Prince
The Little Prince is the Titular Character of the well known novella and tv series based on the novel Appearance The Little Prince is a young, blond boy who often wears a yellow scarf and a green shirt with matching green pants. At times during battle or serious moments, he dons a blue long overcoat with constellations and stars, wears a white shirt with puffy white pants, dark brown boots that go up to his knees, and holds a matching light saber like a lance/sword. Personality He is a kind, cunning, clever, slightly mischievous, easygoing, and lovely. He helps everyone he comes across and comes up with ingenious ideas. He is optimistic and never gives up. He has a strong sense of justice, visiting several planets to ensure the Snake does not poison them with his evil and defeating any foe that disturbs disorder. However, The Little Prince never kills any of his enemies and always tries to find a peaceful solution that makes everyone happy. He is patient, tolerant and always ready to listen. The Little Prince is considered a big brother figure of sorts as he never fails tor each out to others and is a true loyal friend others can count on to help them in any crisis. On a side note, he is a good musician but a terrible singer. Abilities The drawings he keeps in his journal can be brought to life. He often uses his infamous sheep drawing to create a ladder or floating steps to reach tall places. He also carries a light-saber sword that he can use to draw helpful creatures and bring them to life. Some of his common drawings include, but are not limited to, a large blue elephant or a strange, but large solider, who can roll into an offensive ball. In addition, he is capable of talking to plants and animals. However, one of his weaknesses is that he must use stardust to create his sword and without any stardust he cannot make any creations with his sword. Plot Arc 1 Arc 2 Arc 3 Arc 4 Arc 5 Arc 6 Arc 7 Arc 8 Arc 9 Arc 10 Arc 11 Arc 12 Arc 13 Arc 14 Arc 15 Arc 16 Arc 17 Arc 18 Arc 19 Arc 20 Arc 21 Arc 22 Arc 23 Arc 24 Relationships Fox: The fox is his best friend whom he tamed and sees like his family Rose: He is deeply in love with his rose. He frequently thinks of her on his adventures but because of her delicate state, he cannot bring her with him on his adventures. Still, he always makes sure to write letters to her, reassuring that he is safe and to alleviate her loneliness, showing how he constantly thinks about her. In turn, she loves him very much and always worries about him. Serpent: The main antagonist of the series whom the prince despises for messing with people and polluting many planets with his evil. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters